harrydinosaurfandomcom-20200215-history
It's in Nana's Room
It's in Nana's Room is an episode of Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs. Recap The episode begins with Harry searching in an arm chair. His mother, who is carrying laundry, tells him that what he's after is in Nana's room and that Nana won't mind if he retrieves it. She walks off and Trike asks what is in Nana's room. Harry replies that it's his lucky T-shirt that Nana had been fixing for him. Harry and his dinosaurs then go up the stairs into Nana's bedroom, but they can't see the lucky T-shirt. Steggy has forgotten what they are looking for and Harry explains, while continuing to search. Just then, a ball of yarn in a knitting basket appears to jump onto Harry's head. Harry curiously looks up and notices something moving in the basket. Another dinosaur pokes its head up and says, "Oh!". Harry is impressed, but his dinosaurs seem concerned. The other dinosaur then jumps out of the basket, knocking it over, and runs away. Harry wonders where the other dinosaur is going and chases it down the stairs (while it slides down the banister), telling it to come back. The other dinosaur runs across the couch, Harry chases it, and Sid calls after him. The other dinosaur slips over a piece of Lego and falls over, rolling into the leg of a small table, which causes the vase that's on it to tilt. Harry catches the vase before it has a chance to fall off. He then continues chasing the other dinosaur, who jumps into the bucket. Harry is worried and wants to get the dinosaur back. Sid, who's caught up with him along with the other dinosaurs, suggests they wait until the other dinosaur comes back of her own accord, but Harry worries that Nana will disapprove. The dinosaurs agree, but they seem reluctant, and are noticeably unenthusiastic when they tell Harry to jump. When they arrive in Dino World, Harry asks the dinosaurs if they have any idea where the other one is, however, none of the dinosaurs answer the question. Taury suggests they play golf, Patsy suggests they lawn bowl and Sid states that he wants a swim. Harry does not understand why the dinosaurs are just suggesting alternate activities and wonders why they are not expressing curiosity about the other one. Sid says that the new dinosaur is a bit "unlucky". Harry is surprised at this and asks what her name is. Trike replies that the dinosaur is named "Nanosaurus", but then says, "Oops" and a bird poops on him. He shakes the poop off, expressing disgust, and Harry notes that Trike did have bad luck. Sid agrees and tells Harry to never mention the new dinosaur's name. Harry says, "You mean the Nano---" but is interrupted by Taury, Steggy and Pterence covering his mouth and then saying, "Shh". Sid continues to explain that the missing dinosaur is nice, but clumsy. Harry suggests finding the Nanosaurus quickly before she causes too mcuh trouble, and Sid agrees. They set off in their car. Harry asks how they will know where the lost dinosaur went and Taury replies that they will be able to find her easily by following the mess, because the little dinosaur has made a sizeable mess. They then approach a leaky fire hydrant and Harry asks what to do. Taury says, "Did someone mention they were in the mood for a swim?" Neither Sid nor Steggy are keen on the idea of him driving through the leaky hydrant but he does anyway, drenching them. The water dries off them, then Sid points. The Nanosaurus has knocked over some lollipops, the sun and moon, the trees, and Moo Mountain. Sid expresses awe that such a small dinosaur could create that much chaos, but almost says her name, prompting a "Shh" from his friends. Taury then points to the little clumsy dinosaur bouncing on top of Pillow Top Mountain. She then accidentally makes a hole in one of the pillows, sending feathers down, which makes Harry and his dinosaurs sneeze. They then clean up and sew up the hole in the pillow. The dinosaurs then observe the clumsy dinosaur arriving at the Popcorn Quarry. Harry and the dinosaurs arrive at the Popcorn Quarry, where the Nanosaurus is jumping between the rocks. She slips and accidentally buries everyone in popcorn. They then chase her into a cave. Harry tells her that they will take her home. She asks, "To see Nana?" and Harry affirms. The little dinosaur says that Nana helps keep her out of trouble because she makes messes a lot. Harry states that they already knew that, but is distracted by Steggy complaining about his itchy back. Pterence suggests that maybe a feather has made him itchy and throws away the feather. It lands on the Nanosaurus's nose and she sneezes so hard the walls vibrate, sending popcorn falling over the entrance. She apologizes and states that she is probably better off in Nana's knitting, invoking pity in Harry, who wants to find a way out. Taury suggests pushing their way out, but they fail. Harry then moves a piece of popcorn out of the way, creating an opening. Harry suggests that someone small climb out. The little dinosaur climbs out (despite Sid's doubts) and tickles her nose with the feather, making herself sneeze again and freeing Harry and the other dinosaurs. They congratulate her, however, Trike addresses her by name and gets pooped on again by the same bird. They go home and Harry puts Nanosaurus back. Nana arrives with a bowl of popcorn and asks the little dinosaur if everything is OK. The dinosaur says that she had a great time exploring in Dino World and Harry asks Nana why she didn't tell him about the other dinosaur. Nana said that Harry just seemed fine with only his original six. Nana offers Harry some popcorn, but the clumsy dinosaur falls into the bowl of popcorn, making them all laugh. Category:Episodes